Enticement
by desolate butterfly
Summary: [A NaruIno ficlet] Ino notices Naruto. And she makes sure he notices her right back.


* * *

Title: Enticement  
Author: desbutterfly  
Genre: drabble, humour  
Pairing: NaruIno  
Rating: PG - 13  
Summary: Ino notices Naruto. And she makes sure Naruto notices her right back.

* * *

--

It was a purely physical thing.

Ino had noticed Naruto the same day she had forced Shikamaru, Chouji, and any other person she could find to help her move her dresser and various boxes of clothing from her parents house into her new apartment.

Not that she hadn't noticed Naruto _before_, but this time was different.

This time he had his shirt off and was carrying her mattress across the street with the help of four other shirtless Naruto's, all sporting the same impressive abdominal muscles and glistening tanned skin.

Oh yeah, Ino noticed.

So while Chouji and Shikamaru were off getting drinks and Lee was trying to figure out how to hook up the kitchen appliances, Ino beckoned Naruto into the bedroom to complain about the position of the headboard.

"I don't want the bed to be facing the window," she said, lifting up a box and placing it on the dresser. "There might be perverts trying to peek in while I'm sleeping."

"You have curtains, don't you?" he said, frowning as he called up another clone to take the other end of the headboard.

Ino opened the box and started sifting through the delicate lace and silk undergarments, bringing them out one at a time to fold v-e-r-y slowly before placing them in the dresser.

"I like to leave the window open at night," she said, running her fingers along the seam of a lacy violet thong. "It feels good to have the night air on my skin when it's hot like this."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto scoffed as the headboard slotted into place and the clone poofed out of existence. "It's not that hot out—"

Finally. He was paying attention. Ino dropped the thong into the open drawer and took out a short black nightdress out of the box, letting the sheer fabric flow outwards as she held it up against her body in the pretext of shaking the wrinkles out of it.

Naruto gulped loudly, eyes widening in an almost comical manner. Except Ino didn't want him laughing. She took a step towards him.

"What's the matter Naruto?" she purred. "You're looking quite pale all of a sudden. Maybe you should lay down for a bit?"

He seemed to agree, because his knees gave way and he sat heavily on the bed, the springs giving an ominous creak at the weight.

"Uh oh, going to be noisy at night," Ino mused, sliding closer so that she stood just in front of him, her chest at his eye level. She made sure to breathe deeply.

"Oh yeah, I'll bet," Naruto muttered, eyes narrowing as Ino leaned closer. The wispy fabric of the nightgown in her hand was brushing against his knees, and he wrapped one hand around the hem of it, tugging Ino down until she was almost straddling him, one leg trapped between his while the other knee rested on the mattress.

He slid an arm around her waist and pushed his knee up a little bit, not quite rubbing, just teasing.

She moaned. He grinned.

And then a sudden crash was heard in the kitchen and they sprang apart guiltily as Lee shouted to them that everything was fine and that the dishes Ino had bought really _were_ unbreakable.

Ino rolled her eyes and took up the nightgown on the bed, folding it into a small square. This she tucked into Naruto's pants pocket, making sure to take as long as possible before drawing her hand out.

"You can keep that for now," she whispered.

Naruto's eyebrow arched upwards and his lips twisted into a leer.

"But what are you going to wear to bed if I have this?" he asked.

"Why don't you come by and find out?"

--

Ino left the window open before she slid in between the freshly washed sheets in her brand new apartment and waited. It wasn't long before a muffled thump on the sill was heard, and a shadowed figured lifted up the covers with a sigh of intense appreciation.

It turned out Ino didn't have any more nightgowns.

--

fin.

--


End file.
